The Engagement Party
by Emmett'sGoldenAngel
Summary: It's Royce's engagement party, Emmett has never been so bored in his life. Will the view of the amazingly gorgeous blonde that catches his eye turn that boredom around? Lots of lemons because Emmett is obsessed with sex;L
1. Chapter 1

It was fucking Friday night finally; the alarm clock on my iPhone rang, informing me that I was in serious danger of missing half price drinks at 'Benny's'. Of course this served to only piss me off even more, causing my mood to reach another level… way off the damn fucking scale.

The problem though, wasn't the fact that I was about to miss those half price drinks, but the fact that I had to finish this fucking brief, the one I had been procrastinating about for the past two weeks, and the very one my father expected in his hands first thing tomorrow morning.

Fuck that shit.

One of the things most people seem to think is that when the boss is your father, you have it easy. Obviously most of those people haven't met my father. I don't think I can imagine a more cantankerous, stuck up royal pain in the ass, Type A personality.

As the CEO of one of the top ten law firms in the state, my father plays it straight down the line. He represents everyone, whether they are the garbage collector or the mayor of the fucking city... actually now that I think about it, I take that back.

I remember him telling the mayor of our city to go fuck himself last week, so I guess the mayor will have to go elsewhere for his legal advice, but Tim the garbage collector is still welcome. Even Dad isn't stupid enough to fuck with the garbage collector.

Anyway you get the picture.

My father was the Devil incarnate and I wasn't going to get even 10 feet within a beer tonight. Just when I thought it couldn't possibly get any worse, a knock on my door was quickly followed by the appearance of my self-appointed nemesis Royce fucking King.

I have to spend a moment on Royce as he's crucial to the story, imagine a guy about 5'6", average build in his late 30's. He's got thinning blonde hair that he slicks back; watery blue eyes that remind me of someone with sinus problems and a nose that looked like someone had used it as a punching bag. Royce also suffered from extremely bad taste in clothes. All in all you could be forgiven for thinking this guy was one of Gods losers (I certainly thought he was). The trouble though was that God, in his infinite wisdom had granted Royce a formidable intellect, which my father seemed to care more about then me.

Why Royce annoyed me so much, I have no idea. It was probably because he spent most of his time competing with me; he thought he was better than me just because my father pays more attention to him. Even though I'm his fucking son the bastard.

I was already pissed off, so seeing Royce in my doorway only pissed me off even more. Of course I was too professional to make this really obvious… well, kind of.

Royce took one step into my office, "Hey Emmett, I saw your light on and just wanted to remind you about tomorrow night."

I looked up at him and frowned, "Tomorrow night?" _Oh fuck me._

"Remember my engagement party…"

"Of course! Yeah.. your engagement party! Right. Sorry man, my mind's a million miles away with this fucking shitty brief, what time again?" Royce snorted as I rubbed my face. The fucking scruffy cunt.

"7.30, don't be late. I gotta run, have fun with that brief!" He grinned and pointed his finger at me. What a cunt, man what I'd give to just beat the absolute fuck out of that smug bastard.

Just fucking great, not only do I miss going out tonight, but tomorrow night I'm going to be stuck at Royce's damn engagement party! Of course I hadn't forgot his engagement party, I actually had no intention of going in the first place.

Spending a day, balls deep in lawyer shit suddenly took on the appearance of a tropical holiday in the sun, compared to a night of Royce's company.

I groaned loudly bemoaning my sorry fate and suddenly returned to the brief.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I finally posted a new chapter! I hope you like, bit of a lemon in this;) Enjoyy!**

I groaned loudly and smashed my hand against my alarm clock.

I'd stayed up since 3 in the fucking morning, finishing this goddamn motherfucking brief.

I slowly raised my torso and looked around the room. Fuck, it was too bright. I checked the clock, it was 10am. I had to be outside my father's office for 12 on the dot or there would most definitely be shit to deal with and to be honest, I really couldn't be fucked with that shit.

My stomach rumbled loudly as I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I splashed my face with water and brushed my teeth before quickly jumping into the shower, giving my hair a quick wash and attending to my morning wood.

I got out and dried myself off, silently thanking my mom for my curls that dried instantly without requiring any sort of product to make myself look good. I then slipped on a pair of grey Calvin Klein's, along with my black Dolce & Gabbana suit. I had to look my best, It was my fucking not-so-easily-impressed father after all, plus I don't really fancy having to come all the way back here to get changed for this pansy ass engagement party I have to go too.

I checked the clock, 10:37am. Perfect, I had time to eat and still get there early. Hell yessss!

I grabbed my shit on the way out of the door and began walking out of my apartment building towards the only thing that's actually worth my attention.

My Jeep. My fucking pride and joy. The one thing in my life that I spend my well hard-earned money on, I didn't really have anything else to spend my shit on. I didn't have a girlfriend or a wife because I hadn't found anyone who I thought deserved to be with someone like me cause let's face it, I'm fucking awesome. Don't get me wrong though, I still have my share of beautiful women who are always available whenever I need satisfying… which is pretty often, but none of them are worth the effort to commit to a relationship. Which is why they're referred to my back up sluts.

I wanted a woman who was feisty enough to handle me and my needs and keep me on my toes. I'm pretty hard to live with although I don't really expect much. As long as she's hot, preferably blonde, feisty and amazing in bed, then she ticks all the expectations for me.

I grabbed a quick McDonalds breakfast on my way to my fathers office. 2 fucking double egg and sausage McMuffins, an egg and bacon bagel, 3 hashbrowns, a doughnut and a cookie and I was good to go! Yes. I'm a big boy, I need to eat in order to keep me up and running.

11.00am. Great. An hour to kill. I guess this will give me chance to go get a few errands sorted before I had to face the wanky cream cake I call my father.

On the way to the dry cleaners, I ate my breakfast, trying my best not to spill a crumb on my suit. That shit's expensive. I quickly parked outside, iPhone and blackberry (one's personal and one's work-.-) in hand and ran inside, hoping to fuck that my shirt was done.

As I walked in, I was treated to the extremely delectable view of Tanya's ass, bent over to pick up her pencil she must of dropped or something.

I cleared my throat, taking out my wallet from the back of my trousers.

"Emmett!" Tanya stood up straight and grinned at me.

I smiled and looked her over. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that showed off her delectable hips and a half unbuttoned white silk blouse which allowed me to catch a glimpse of her tits. They were pretty decent tits although they weren't as big as I thought they were. Yes. I've fucked Tanya. But can you blame me? The amount of times I've come into this place and been greeted by a hot, single woman who appreciates the fact that I'm not into her enough to date her, but still into her enough to fuck her. I had too. She was begging for it.

"Hey Tan, I'm here to pick up my dry cleaning. I'm assuming it's ready for me?"

Tanya nodded which made her tits jiggle slightly. "Of course!" She started to rummage through the finished orders of dry cleaning. "So what are you up to today? You're all dressed up!"

"Yeah, I've got a meeting with my father and then I've got a party to go too tonight, so yeah, you could say that."

"Well you look handsome!" She placed my order on the counter. "That'll be $43.73 please." I pulled a 50 out of my wallet and handed it over. "Keep the change." I smiled and watched her place it in the till.

"So what have you got planned for the rest of your morning other than putting your dry cleaning in your car?"

I smirked at her and shrugged as I checked the time. "Well I've got 45 minutes to spare so I'll probably go get a coffee or something"

Tanya bit her lip and said in a seductive voice "I have a better idea."

My eyebrow raised as I noticed the sudden change of voice. "Oh yeah?"

I watched her sexy ass quickly saunter over to the front of the store and flip the 'open' sign to 'closed'. I leaned against the edge of the counter as Tanya began to walk back to me with a slight sway to her hips. She stopped in front of me and ran her hands up my chest as she gripped her hands in my hair and sucked lightly on my ear lobe.

"Looking at you in that suit makes me so fucking wet, I want you to fuck my brains out over this counter like you did last time." Oh for fucks sake. Didn't she realize that I didn't have time for this shit?

"Nah" I shook my head "I can't afford to get any type of stain on this suit, do you know how expensive this shit is? It's fucking Dolce & Gabbana! And with the way you cum, I really can't afford to put all that fucking money I spent on this suit down the drain just for the sake of a quick fuck." I started to push her off of me, I really didn't have time for this.

"Oh c'mon Emmy please!"

Fuck, she sounds so desperate. I rolled my eyes, "Fine, you can suck my dick. But at least do it decently, last time it was so fucking sloppy you got my shit everywhere."

Tanya grinned and pulled my head down to kiss me. Oh god I hated when she kissed me. Sure, she was a decent fuck and everything but the one thing that she couldn't do was kiss. It was like a fucking washing machine all over agaaaain. She tried far too hard, pushed her tongue too far down my throat and eurgh, this bit really does my fucking head in. She's one of those people who get strings of spit when they pull back. Fuck, I hate that. But I guess, she is offering to give me a blowjob which is better than nothing, so I put up with it.

She cupped my covered dick in her hand and pouted. "Why aren't you hard for me?"

Considering I am a guy after all and she didn't really get my juices flowing from that god-awful kiss of hers, I had to see some flesh in order to get hard. I gripped her by the waist and started to feel her up, starting with her ass. I grabbed and squeezed her cheeks, giving them a little slap before my hands began to explore the top half of her body. One of my hands grabbed one of her tits over her blouse while the other started to unbutton it and fumble at her bra. I could feel my pants start to tighten as I finally set her tits free.

"That's better.." Tanya giggled and pulled back from the kiss. She stood before me with her naked top half free. I watched her grab her own boobs and play with them, pinching her now hardened nipples. I unzipped my pants and dropped my tented Calvin's, gripping my dick and giving it a few pumps.

Tanya grinned and bit her lip. I could tell by the look on her face that she was impressed by my size. I don't blame her though, I ain't being a vein fuck or anything but I know for a fact that my dick was huge. Why do you think everyone wanted to fuck me?

"You're so big." Tanya moaned and wrapped both of her hands around me. Like a curious virgin, she stroked my cock, moving her hands up and down my shaft. I was at least 9 inches so there was a lot to stroke, no wonder she used two hands! She caressed the tip, knowing just how I like to be touched. Because I was circumcised, It felt so good when she traced her finger around my head.

"Fuck."

"You like that Emmy?" She purred as she knelt before my manhood, her skirt riding high on her thighs.

"Fuck, don't speak, just fucking suck it" I quickly checked the time on my phone. 20 to 12. Perfect, I got time.

She finally brought those plump lips close to my cock. With a breath away from my head, I couldn't fucking take it anymore. Finally, she brought her lips to my dick. I was so hard. I looked down at her as she sucked my head.

Finally, she opened her mouth and brought my shaft into her mouth. She was such a fucking cock slut. Not that I was complaining. I loved the feeling of tongue against my dick.

I let out a long moan of satisfaction while Tanya began to vigorously move her head up and down. I wrapped my fingers through her hair, gripping it hard as I guided her head to the pace I needed.

I could hear her gagging. Oh fuck, please don't get this shit on my suit. I moaned loudly and felt myself close to releasing. Tanya carried on moving her hands along my shaft as she sucked. My grip on her hair got tighter, "Fuck fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

I groaned as I felt my load blow into the back of her throat. God it felt so fucking good. I gotta say, I was impressed. This was so much better than what she did last time.

She grinned and stood up, swallowing my load and licking her lips. "Mmmm, yummy."

"Thanks for that Tan! I feel so much better now!" I pulled up my Calvin's and then zipped up my pants, checking for any type of stain during the process. That was some good fucking shit.

"Anytime Emmy." Tanya smiled seductively and put her blouse back on. I noticed she'd forgotten to put her bra back on. I lifted it up and raised an eyebrow at her.

She smirked at me, "Something to remember me by." She winked and put it in my pocket. Oh gee thanks, an over the shoulder boulder holder, well in Tanya's case, apple holder to help me remember this blowjob.

I checked the time, shit.. 10 minutes. "So anyway, thanks again, but I really got to get going. You know, meeting with the father and all."

Tanya smiled. "Catch you later Emmy, don't be a stranger now!"

I grabbed my dry cleaning and headed towards the door, flipping the sign back to 'open'. "Don't worry, I'll be back the next time I get a cum stain on my favorite shirt!" I winked and walked back outside towards my Jeep, chucking Tanya's bra in the garbage on the way.

I now had 9 minutes to get to my father's office otherwise; I'd get my ass kicked by an old man, and that shit's embarrassing.

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3! Oh and some reviews would be great;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! sorry this has took so long for me to update! Hope you enjoy!**

With the brief in my hand, I knocked and entered my father's office, with 2 minutes to spare. As usual, he was there with his secretary Mrs McFall.

Trudy McFall had been Dad's secretary since he had opened and just between you and me, I'm pretty sure she's fucking him. After all how many other secretaries do you know that come in on a Saturday?

"Here's the brief on the Thompson case." I dropped it on his desk and turned to walk away.

He glanced at it, "Fine, grab a seat. We've got some work to do".

Work? What the fuck, its Saturday.

I mumbled, "For fucks sake." I sighed. "I've kinda got plans... Is this going to take long?"

"It will take as long as it takes." The motherfucker smirked and before my eyes, my Saturday evaporated. He's such a fucking twat. He does this kind of shit on purpose just to ruin my plans!

* * *

At 5.30 that afternoon, I finally managed to get out of that hell hole. I left the office silently cursing under my breath, wishing all kinds of incurable diseases on my father's head. He deserves it.

As I walked out of the office into the horribly cold late afternoon, I suddenly remembered I still had to go to Royce's shitty little engagement party, I just wanted to shoot myself. And to make matters worse, I realised that I hadn't even bought him and his girl a present. Now the thought of working was looking pretty fucking good.

While driving back to my apartment, I tried to imagine ways of solving this dilemma. I could ring up and cancel? Attempt to offer some kind of bullshit excuse for not going?

For fucks sake. You see the trouble was, everybody from the office was going to be there, everyone I fucking knew who saw that I was perfectly fine today would be there. Oh fuck it, I'm just gonna have to go.

When I got back, I showered and changed into a fresh suit; Armani this time. I squirted a shit load of aftershave on and ran back outside to my Jeep.

Jumping in my Jeep, I drove to the closest liquor store. I ran in, grabbed 4 bottles of the most expensive type of Scotch and Bourbon and ran to pay. Fucking 90 bucks I just spent. Better be some good fucking shit.

I didn't bother buying some wanky card that's only going to be thrown away the next day. I headed towards Royce's place and hoped to god that there were at least some decent women there to fuck.

As I drove over, I suddenly realised that I've never actually met his fiancé. I wonder what she's like? It makes me wonder real fucking hard, I mean, what kind of woman does a man like Royce attract? I shuddered at the mental image that appeared in my head and continue the drive in an even more depressed mood.

When I arrived at Royce's place, I noticed a few kids who had obviously been hired to park the car. There ain't no way in hell a kid is parking my Jeep! I'd rather do it myself.

Ignoring the signals of the kids, I parked my Jeep where I wanted it to be and then made my way up the stairs, where I could hear the soft noise of a party in progress. As I got closer, the volume increased which gradually improved my shitty mood.

There ain't nothing I like better than a good party, even if it does happen to be at Royce's. The prick.

The door to Royce's apartment was wide open, so I just walked in casually nodding to a few of my fellow workmates. A small cheer echoed around the room as people recognised me and more importantly for them, noticed the free booze I'd brought with me.

As I was setting the bottles on the counter, Royce was suddenly at my side, attempting to shake my hand with a big stupid ass smile on his face.

"Hey man! So glad you could make it! Oh and thanks for these!" Royce picked up each different bottle and examined them. "Oh great! You actually got the good stuff! I guess you're not a cheap bastard after all!" My nostrils flared and I clenched my fists. How fucking rude. What I would give to just clock this cocky ass motherfucker around the face right now.

"Oh! You haven't met my Rosalie yet have you?"

I just smiled. I thanked god when he disappeared back into the crowd to find his wife to be. As he vanished, I calmed down a bit and smiled at some of the other guests, including a cute trainee who I noticed for the first time last week. She had a nice rack. I think she may be my objective for tonight.

I walked to the bar and fixed myself a drink.

With my drink in hand, I moved to one side of the room so I could take in the scenery.

I looked at Royce's apartment. I guess he has a bit of style in him, there was loads of art placed around the place, including several pieces I wouldn't have minded myself. The furniture was tastefully decorated and he did have the state of the art electrical equipment which I guess is a bonus.

As I was gazing around, a few people came over to say hey, all of them being still relatively sober which meant they were conscious and knew that it was the boss's son they were talking too.

Being the boss's son had its downfalls, the small talk was mostly work orientated and fucking boring as hell. Like I want to discuss work at a party? Pricks.

As if to further emphasise the dreary night ahead of me, I heard Royce talking and by the sounds of it, I think he was walking towards me. Fucking great.

"There you are! Emmett, meet my fiancé Rosalie!" He gestured between us. "Rosalie, Emmett, Emmett, Rosalie."

I wasn't fucking expecting this. There, stood before me was the most gorgeous woman you could ever meet. Fuck, she looked like an angel!

I was in shock. She was so fucking beautiful! How the hell did a gimp like Royce get someone like this?

As Rosalie smiled and lifted her hand out, I gave her the quick once over. She stood at almost 5"10 and had absolutely gorgeous long, curly blonde hair that went past her tits. Oh fuck her tits. They were fucking massive! I could already feel my pants start to tighten. Fuck Emmett, stop drooling.

Taking her hand finally, I spent a long moment studying her face. The hair, which I have already described was very long and smelt of blueberries. Fuck I love blueberries. This woman was a fucking goddess. She had a love heart-shaped face that was full and soft, with skin that was just luminescent. This women had a face of an angel. Her eyes were a piercing light blue color, just like mine! She stared boldly and intelligently into my own. God, I was lost in her eyes. The rest of her features were all perfectly proportioned too. A sensual mouth grinned at me to reveal a perfect set of pearly white teeth, underneath a rather imperial looking nose that went well with her chin which had a look of stubbornness about it.

Interesting, very fucking interesting.

As I took her hand into my own, Rosalie noticing my attention brought me not so subtly back into the real world.

"Hello Emmett, I'm so glad we've finally had a chance to meet. Royce has told me so much about you!"

Her voice was amazing. It was soft, smooth and very assured. She had that type of accent that makes you wonder whether swearing would be acceptable around her.

Her introduction brought me back to reality real quick. Man, what I'd give just to know what that little motherfucker had told this goddess about me. Not really knowing what to say, I came out with the lamest thing I could have ever said.

"All good I hope, Royce!"

Royce laughed like the twat he is and blushed slightly. What a gay bastard. If Royce had told Rosalie the half of my reputation, then I'm fucked.

I wish I could say that my reputation was entirely undeserved but unfortunately for me, all the best and juiciest of the gossip about me was all true.

Smiling curiously to herself, Rosalie draped her hand around my elbow and with all the grace and style of a movie star, led me through house into another room where the atmosphere was a little friendlier. Stopping just inside the room, she smiled at me again in her curious way and just left me there.

Just fucking great. I'm stuck inside a room with all the drunks and halfwits of the office while the rest of the party spends its time kissing each other's asses.

Bitch. Why'd she take me here? I haven't even drunk anything yet!

I quickly walked over to the bar and helped myself to a large Scotch. As I moved back to the corner of the room, I noticed that there was large mirror on the wall.

For a moment, I stood there looking at myself, trying to see what it was everyone else saw.

A large man around 6"6 with brown curly hair, bright blue eyes who was in his twenties. I quickly lifted up my shirt, washboard abs that makes the women cream at the sight, and large biceps that were almost straining though my suit. The body I had was a reminder from my recent stint in the Army. I still tried very hard to maintain an exercise regime every morning to keep myself in shape while also going to the gym almost every day after work for my weight training.

As I looked a little closer, I noticed perhaps for the first time how much I was actually starting to resemble my father. With a pointed nose and a jaw that combined with a firm mouth, allowed me to mimic almost exactly, my father's arrogance.

My bright blue eyes stared back insolently, reminding me of the devil within. I hunched my shoulders and turned back to face the crowd, giving some thought to my well-deserved reputation.

Now just before you start thinking I'm one of those fucking drug addicts or wino's that can't handle their booze just give me a moment to explain. Drugs, alcohol or even little children aren't the cause of my somewhat sinister reputation at the office. Unfortunately for me my vice is much more dangerous for a soon to be partner of a respectable law firm.

My vice unfortunately happens to be women; any sort of woman will do. I'm proud to think of myself as one of those non-discriminatory men when it comes to women. However, the problem not only lies within the fact that I'd probably go for any type of women that is put in front of me, but in the fact that I prefer those women to be in some sort of relationship.

Needless to say, fucking other men's wives is not something I would recommend to the average punter if they care about maintaining any sort of friendship with their work colleagues.

Not only that, I've also noticed that by fucking someone else's wife, it can be quite dangerous to one's health if one isn't discreet. As you've probably already guessed though, I'm neither discreet nor do I give a flying rats ass about any of the other wankers at work. So as you can imagine there has been times where the atmosphere at my work place has been rather frosty to say the least.

I'm proud to say though that it has been almost three weeks since I've fucked a married woman, with the exception of Tanya of course, that bitch practically begs to sit on my dick. I only fuck her because she's a pretty fucking decent lay.

It's actually also been 5 weeks since some complete tosser has threatened to beat the shit out of me – which may I just say results in them being the one getting the shit kicked out of them. Yeah. I don't really appreciate being threatened.

So as you can see, I'm attempting to learn from my mistakes, although I highly doubt that it's gonna last long since that cunt Royce introduced Rosalie into my fucked up life.

She's now become my objective. Operation get Rosalie on my cock is underway.

**So make sure you let me know what you think so far in a review! I'll try and update much quicker this time!**


End file.
